Someone Unexpected
by Rocker- Gurl-15
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter. And she is searching for Harry Potter. But will she find love or heartbreak. Please Read & Review!


16 year old witch Samatha Black stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She was so........ different. She had long wavy jet black hair that went a little past her waist. She had big full red lips with huge green eyes. And she was filled out quite nicely too. Samantha's face was in poportion too.

But what made her different was she had her nose, eyebrow, lip, belly button, and both her ears lined with piercings. She also had a tatoo of a dragon on her tail spine and a chain of snakes tatooed on arm. To herself she was ugly but to other people she was a gorgeous goth girl. But she got a lot of rocker boyfriends. Samantha had a very big secret about her though, she was the so called murderer Sirius Black's daughter.

She had found out when she was 13 her mother had finally decided to tell her who her father was. Her mother was Vanessa Von Ziegsar she was a veela. Thats where Samantha got her good looks. Samantha had lived in France her whole life and had always wondered who her father was and why he wasn't with her.

Samantha constantly asked Vanessa about him but she would never say anything. All she would say was "I'll tell you one day I don't want to burden your life yet". Finally when she told her it came as huge shock. It was a stormy yet beautiful summer night.

Flashback

"Samantha!" called Vanessa Von Ziegsar. Samantha got up from her bed and ran down stairs. "Yes mother". "Come and give me a kiss goodnight darling" said Vanessa while holding out her hands. Samantha hugged her mother. She inhaled her mother perfume, she always wore so much but it was a loving scent. "Mother am I ready yet to hear about my father?". "Oh I guess so." "Your father is scum don't try to find him he is to dangerous and please do not tell anyone he is your father." Samantha look puzzled what man could be so horrible? "Your father is Sirius Black".

Samantha gasped, she backed away from her mother. How could the betrayer of the Potter family and the wizarding worlds most wanted man be her father? He was scum just like her mother had said. "How did you ever get involed with Sirius Black?"

Her mother looked at Samantha with a shy smile and said "Well I had a bit too many drinks at my Hogwarts graduation party and I guess so did Sirius and well we made you." "Ugh your disgusting!" Samantha yelled and ran to the back yard. "Well if it makes any better Sirius wasn't with the dark side yet and we were sorta friends" Vanessa yelled after her daughter. As Samantha ran tears streamed down her face all she could think was she was just a drunken teenagers mistake.

End of Flashback

Now Samantha is 16 and still living with her mother. She had met and somehow tracked down her father when she was 14 and that was the only time. She had to sneak out her mother wouldn't let her go. He was in hiding from the Dementors. She talked with him for about 2 hours. She loved her father he wasn't scum he was innocent! He told her of his adventures and how he escaped Azkaban. His tales were so interesting. He told her of how Harry Potter and his friends helped him get away from the Dementors. Sirius said when he was a free man she would live with him and Harry Potter. Samantha was the happiest she ever was talking to her father.

She had to leave though and face reality . She remembered the last thing he said to her "I love you Samantha and the person that you have become. Even though I wasn't there doesn't mean I didn't think of you and miss you and love you, I will always." Samantha smiled with tears in her eyes she hugged her father. "I love you too" Samantha said. That was two years ago she still hasn't been able to track him down. He had gone missing.

So Samantha made a promise to herself to find Harry Potter. She was the same age as him and was a witch. But they didn't go to the school. Samantha begged her mother to let her go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbaton. Her mother refused because she thought Beauxbaton was a fine school. Samantha hated her mother for quite awhile but her mother finally gave in.

So this is where the story truly begins finally! lol . Samantha finished looking at herself in the mirror. She knew what to wear her black tang top and miniskirt with black boots, nice. She changed and looked at the mirror one more time before she left to go to Kings Cross station.

She kissed her mother goodbye and flew off on her firebolt. Her mother always bought her the best also she was resident chaser on her quidditch team at Beauxbaton. Any team she was on would win. As the wind wipped her hair she thought I'm going to meet Harry Potter and we'll talk about my father and maybe he might know where he is!

As she got closer her heart sped. Finally she arrived at Kings Cross Station but where was platform nine and three-quarters. There was platform 9 and 10 but no and three-quarters. But Samantha was smart she figured it must be some secret passage way to get in, why didn't her mother tell her anything about it? Ugh whatever she thought. Samantha waited around and looked at other people.

But she knew what to do when she saw a redheaded family with a handsome jet black haired boy and a bushy haired girl. The mother was talking about muggles to her husband so she followed them. They came up to platform nine and the mother said "go on Ginny and Hermione you two first then Ron and Harry". Samantha's ears perked if thats possible when she heard Harry. Maybe that might be Harry Potter she hoped. She then saw the two girls run into a wall. Kewl. So thats what she would have to do.


End file.
